Juste nous deux? Non je crois pas!
by salou-88
Summary: Un Edward révolté contre sa famille, une Bella disjonctée et un Emmet pas rapport. Qu'est ce que sa donne? Une histoire de fous!
1. Prologue

_**Coucou tout le monde (enfin si il y en a ) tout dabord j'aimerais vous demander d'être concilient ceci n'est que le prologue**_

**_Et je le sais il y a des faute, alors milles excuses je fais de mon mieu j'espère_**

**_Que cette histoire vous plaira._**

**Proloque**

Je faisais mon footing habituel alors que Someday de Nickelback résonnais dans mes oreilles. Depuis deux mois je me repassais en boucle les paroles de cette chanson me rappelant sans arrêt nos moments heureux et le pourquoi je t'ai perdu. Toute ces choses que je ne t'ai pas dis mais que j'aurais dut. Et maintenant il ne me reste que des regrets.

**Someday Nickelback**

**How the hell'd we wind up like this**

**And why weren't we able**

**To see the signs that we missed**

**And try to turn the tables**

**I wish you'd unclench your fists**

**And unpack your suitcase**

**Lately there's been too much of this**

**But don't think it's too late**

**Nothing's wrong Just as long as you know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow**

**I'm gonna make it alright But not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

**You're the only one who knows that**

**Someday somehow**

**I'm gonna make it alright But not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

**Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway**

**That we could end up saying**

**Things we've always needed to say**

**So we could end up staying**

**Now the story's played out like this**

**Just like a paperback novel**

**Let's rewrite an ending that fits**

**Instead of a Hollywood horror**

**Nothing's wrong Just as long as you know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow**

**I'm gonna make it alright But not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

**You're the only one who knows that**

**Someday somehow I'm gonna make it alright**

**But not right now I know you're wondering when**

**You're the only one who knows that**

**I know you're wondering when**

**You're the only one who knows that**

**I know you're wondering when**

_Someday (Un Jour)_

__

Comment diable avons nous pu en arriver là?  
Pourquoi n'avons nous pas été capables  
De voir les signes que nous avons manqués  
Et de changer les choses?

J'aurais aimé que tu desserres tes poings  
Et que tu défasses ta valise  
Récemment il y a eu trop de cela  
Je pense qu'il n'est pas trop tard

[Refrain]  
Tout va bien  
Aussi longtemps que  
Tu sais qu'un jour je...

Un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre  
J'arrangerai les choses mais pas maintenant  
Je sais que tu te demandes quand  
(Tu es la seule qui sait ça)  
Un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre  
J'arrangerai les choses mais pas maintenant  
Je sais que tu te demandes quand  
(Tu es la seule qui sait ça)

Eh bien j'aurais espéré que depuis le temps que nous sommes ici  
Nous aurions pu finir par dire  
Les choses que nous avons toujours eu besoin de dire  
Alors nous aurions pu finir par rester  
Maintenant l'histoire s'est terminée ainsi  
Tout comme dans ces romans bon marché  
Réécrivons une fin plus adaptée  
A la place d'un scénario d'horreur

[Refrain]

[Solo]

Comment diable avons nous pu en arriver là?  
Pourquoi n'avons nous pas été capables  
De voir les signes que nous avons manqués  
Et de changer les choses?  
Maintenant l'histoire s'est terminée ainsi  
Tout comme dans ces romans bon marché  
Réécrivons une fin plus adaptée  
A la place d'un scénario d'horreur

_[Refrain]  
Je sais que tu te demandes quand  
(Tu es la seule qui sait ça)  
Je sais que tu te demandes quand_

Et maintenant je t'ai perdu...

**_Alors votre avis est ce que je mérite un petite pétale de rose ou_**

**_bien des tomates?_**

**_J'attend votre avis enfin peut-être plutot au prochain chapitre_**

**_à bientôt gros bisou._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Donc dabord et avant tou bonjour ou bonsoir tout dépend du _**

**_poind de vue il n'y aura pas de blabla donc je vous laisse _**

**_lire. Bonne lecture._**

**Jour 1**

**-**Hé mec qu'est ce que tu fou?

-Ça se voit pas? Je fous le camps!

Emmet resta la bouche ouverte à me fixer durant au moin deux minutes.

-Attend, non t'es pas sérieux? Putain quand tu disais tu te barrais je croyais que tu rigolais.

-Ouais ben jen ai marre de parler sans agir, lui dis-je tout en continuant de remplir le coffre de ma volvo, mais qu'est ce que tu fou va chercher tes fringues.

-OH putain de merde tes sérieux? il ne me laissais pas le temps de répondre que déjà il entrai chez lui en courant.

Bien vite mes maigres bagages fûrent tous dans la voiture, j'allais m'assoir sur le siège conducteur prenant bien soin de garder le coffre ouvrert pour Emmet, mis le moteur en marche et attendis.

Peu de temps après Emmet arriva et avec un grand sourire me dit;

-Alors où en va?

-Chicago ma poule!

- Trop cool!

Et sans perde plus de temps je démarais, quittant cette vie de merde au côté de mon meilleur ami.

When I'm Gone de Simple plan me sorti de mes pensés, Emmet et moi nous lançames un rengard éloquent et sans plus de céromie nous commençâmes à chanter les première paroles de la chanson, ou devrai-je plutôt dire massacrer.

**When I'm Gone Simple plan**

**We're doing it. **

**I look around me, **

**But all I seem to see, **

**Is people going no where, **

**Expecting sympathy. **

**It's like we're going through the motions, **

**Of a scripted destiny. **

**Tell me where's our inspiration, **

**If life wont wait, **

**I guess it's up to me. **

**[Chorus:] **

**Woah! **

**No, we're not gonna waste another moment in this town. **

**Woah! **

**And we won't come back your world is calling out. **

**Woah! **

**We'll leave the past in the past, **

**Gonna find the future. **

**If misery loves company well, **

**So long, you'll miss me when I'm gone. **

**Ooh, ooh, ooh. **

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. **

**Ooh, ooh, ooh. **

**Procrastination, running circles in my head. **

**While you sit there contemplating, **

**You wound up left for dead (left for dead) **

**Life is what happens while you're busy making your excuses. **

**Another day, another casualty. **

**And that won't happen to me. **

**[Chorus] **

**Ooh, ooh, ooh. **

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. **

**Ooh, ooh, ooh. **

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. **

**When I'm gone- **

**Let's go! **

**Won't look back, **

**When I say goodbye. **

**I'm gonna leave this a hole behind me, **

**Gonna take what's mine tonight. **

**Because every wasted day becomes a wasted chance. **

**You're gonna wake up feeling sorry, **

**Because life wont wait, **

**I guess it's up to you. **

**[Chorus] **

**Ooh, ooh, ooh. **

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. **

**Ooh, ooh, ooh. **

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. **

**Ooh, ooh, ooh. **

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. **

**Ooh, ooh, ooh. **

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

_Quand je partirai_

_Je regarde autour de moi_

_Mais tous ce que j'ai l'impression de voir_

_C'est des gens qui vont nul part_

_Attendant la symathie_

_Comme si nous allions dans le mouvent_

_D'une destinée écrite_

_Dis moi ou est notre inspiration_

_Si la vie n'attend pas_

_Je pense que c'est à moi_

_Whoa_

_Non nous ne passerons pas plus de temps dans cette ville_

_Whoa_

_Nous ne reviendrons pas, le monde nous appelle_

_Whoa_

_Laisse le passé dans le passé, trouvons un futur_

_Et la misère aime la compagnie_

_Alors aurevoir_

_Je te manquerai quand je serai parti_

_Je vais te manquer quand je serai parti_

_La procrastination_

_Court en cercle dans la tête_

_Pendand que tu reste assis ici a réfléchir_

_Jusqu'a ce que du rende ton dernier souffle_

_La vie continue_

_Pendant que tu t'occupes a trouver des excuses_

_Un autre jour, une autre victime_

_Mais ça ne m'arrivera pas_

_Whoa_

_Non nous ne passerons pas plus de temps dans cette ville_

_Whoa_

_Nous ne reviendrons pas, le monde nous appelle_

_Whoa_

_Laisse le passé dans le passé, trouvons un futur_

_Et la misère aime la compagnie_

_Alors aurevoir_

_Je te manquerai quand je serai parti_

_Je vais te manquer quand je serai parti_

_Je vais te manquer quand je serai parti_

_Quand je serai parti_

_Let's Go... !_

_Regarde pas en arrière_

_Quand je dirai aurevoir_

_Je vais laissé ce monde dérière moi_

_Je vais prendre ce qui m'appartient_

_Car tout les jours perdus_

_Deviennent une chance perdu_

_Tu va te reveiller te sentant désoler_

_Car la vie n'attend pas_

_Je pense que c'est à toi_

_Whoa_

_Non nous ne passerons pas plus de temps dans cette ville_

_Whoa_

_Nous ne reviendrons pas, le monde nous appelle_

_Whoa_

_Laisse le passé dans le passé, trouvons un futur_

_Et la misère aime la compagnie_

_Alors aurevoir_

_Je te manquerai quand je serai parti_

_Je vais te manquer quand je serai parti_

_Je vais te manquer quand je serai parti_

_Je vais te manquer quand je serai parti_

_Je vais te manquer quand je serai parti_

**-**Ed regarde là bas, me cria me faisant freiner du coup.

-Quoi non mais tes malades Em tu veux nous faire faire un accident?

-Ben non mais regarde un club de stripteese.

Je roulais des yeux et repris mon chemin sous ceux ahuri d'Emmet. Nous roulâmes encore plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que notre estomac signale sa présence, nous décidâmes donc de nous arrêter dans un petit restaut.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez boire? nous demanda la serveuse en nous apportant nos menu.

-J'aimerais bien un coka, lui dit Emmet avec un souriresuivi d'un clin d'oeil.

-Tu ce que tu veux, roucoula t-elle puis elle se tourna vers moi, et toi?

-La même chose, lui dis-je sans la regarder, sans un mots elle parti non sans lancer un coup d'oeil enjoleur à Emmet.

-Tu peux pas te tenir tranquil, lui reprochai-je alors qu'il reluquais sans aucune discrétion le cul de la serveuse qui roulait grossièrement,

-Et relax, on est libre baby, ouais la liberté, dit-il en envoyant sa tête pas en arrière sur sa chaise.

Libre ouais mais pour combien de temps?...

_**Je sais c'est très court si on enlève les chansons mais ce n'est qu'une**_

_**introduction à l'histoire (j'ai toujours du mal à les commencer)**_

_**le prochain chapitre sera plus long promis donner**_

_**moi votre avis à bientot **_

_**salou xxx**_


End file.
